I feel likeme
by edward-perfers-brunettes95
Summary: Bella finally chooses to dress as her self and moves to forks for college but runs into Edward who she happens to hate because she likes him but what will happen when Edward goes to the same college and gets jealous when she falls for someone else...
1. The Change

Hi this is my first fanfic so hope you like it if not oh well.

Disclaimer: I sadly am not Stephanie Meyer 

Chapter 1 –the change

I put on my pink polo and a denim skirt and put my dark brown hair in a hair tie. I told my mom bye and put my 2suitcases in my beloved truck.

My mom told me I had to drive myself to the airport which was perfect for me and when I got to Forks I would ride a taxi to Ch-Dad's which I will be staying at for a couple weeks until I can move into my dorm room I plan on attending North Seattle Community College.

I told my mom I would be leaving extra early to say bye to friends, yeah right they all hate me. I took my last look at my old house and went to my first stop the mall more specifically HotTopic I pretty much bought a whole new wardrobe of skinny jeans, band tees, other cool shirts, accessories, and shoes but my favorite pair had to be the Iron Fist heels!(link on profile) If your wondering where all this money came from I've been saving for 4years now. Next I went to the Piercing Pagoda and had my belly button and tongue pierced I already had the top of my ear pierced. I then headed to the hair salon and had my hair dyed black with crimson red tips I also bought a straightened. I then went to the restroom and changed into a black mid-drift shirt with zebra stripped skinny jeans with my new heels, I put on some extra eyeliner, smoky eye shadow, and a little clear lip gloss. I closed my eyes took a deep breath and reopened them and couldn't help the huge grin spread across my face. As I looked at my self I just felt…right. I looked at my black nails I painted last night and finally felt like me I don't care what the fuck every one else thinks I feel awesome.

I went to the back of my truck and dumped out the suitcase with all my clothes and restocked it with my new clothes I headed straight to Plato's closet and sold my clothes to them I figure I might as well make some money instead of trash them. The flight wasn't bad and I got out pretty fast and found the taxi. Renee gave me money for the taxi so I didn't have to pay but I also planned a stop on the way to Dad's.

"Where to miss?" The taxi driver asked.

"Baby Bluesssssth Tattoosssssth." I said but my piercing got in the way of my's'.

He stated chuckling and asked new piercing I just nodded. We arrived in 5 minutes paid him, got my bags, and he left I walked inside and saw a bald guy with quite a few tattoos.

"Welcome to Baby Blues Tattoos how can I help you?" He asked.

"I would like a black rossssthe with a drop of blood falling from a thorn below my right hipbone." I said. He nodded and drew it out and asked if it was ok I nodded it looked great. I put down my bags and he led me to the back and told me to get situated in the chair.

"Don't worry about your new piercing your talking should normal out in about a week from when you got it." He told me, suddenly his phone rang and he had to leave his wife was having a baby. "Eddie I gotta leave cover for me!" He yelled on his way out I heard someone coming from the back and couldn't believe my eyes it was Edward fucking Cullen. I hate him for making me like him we met in 6th grade and he picked on me up until 9th grade when he moved. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a snug grey t-shirt and his eyeliner looked awesome and his bronze hair hung perfectly over his face. When he saw me I don't think he recognized me because he smiled crookedly which just made him 10 times sexier.

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen what will I be doing for you today gorgeous? " Yeah he so doesn't remember me I didn't want to talk and embarrass my self so I just held up the picture baldy drew. "Cool now where do you want it?" He said and when I pointed right below my right hipbone he just smirked. "Can you pull down your pants please? I promise to be totally professional." I stood up and unbuttoned and zipped my pants and slid them down enough for the tattoo and had to pull my black lace panties down a bit. Edward instead laid me on a table to make it easier to do.

"So where do you live?" He asked casually.

"Forksssssssth you?" I asked.

"Did you get a new piercing?" He asked I nodded. "I'm also from Forks I 'm going to be going to North Seattle community college soon though." I dropped my head in frustration I can't get away from him can I. "What?" I just shook my head. He finally started my tattoo of course he had to put a hand on my ass for support or some excuse like that.

"FUCK!" I screamed dang that hurt and he just laughed.

"Come on its not that bad." He said and after awhile I got use to it, it stung but it was better. I eventually I just relaxed but my eyes shot wide open when Edward started squeezing my ass.

"Excuse me Mr. Cullen but what do you think your doing?" I asked.

"Giving you a tattoo." He said smiling.

"MmmmHmmm." He soon finished up my tattoo. "Fuck!" I said again when I put my jeans on over it.

"You could always go pant less I'm sure no one would mind." He suggested. I just went up front and got out a pair of black short shorts and went and changed.

"Damn I like the shorts better." Edward said when I came out of the back. I rolled my eyes and asked how much and paid him. On my way out he called out, "Hey can I get your name and number?"

"You don't recognize me?"

"Should I?"

"I guessssth not but because it'ssssth been 4 yearsssth doesn't mean I don't hate you still." I stated to walk out when I called out, "My names Bella Sssssthwan."


	2. Gravity sucks!

**Hey thank you guys for all the alerts and favorites I'm sorry it has taken me so long but I have been sick but it's all good now so here is chapter 2!**

Chapter 2 meeting Alice

These last couple weeks have been soooo boring. Here was my routine for my stay at Charlie's wake up, make breakfast, clean a bit, eat lunch, watch TV, get on my laptop, fix dinner, eat with Charlie, go up to my room and get ready for bed, read, and sleep. It has been like that everyday except for when I arrived the first day.

~flash back~

_I got there before dad was back from work so I got settled in and started dinner. I heard the front door an hour later and I almost peed myself when Ch-dad saw me his face was shocked, scared, surprised, and confused all at the same time. I just smiled and said "hey dad I'm making spaghetti for dinner."_

_"Okay umm what's with the uhhh new look? He asked._

_"Nothing I like it better than all that pink fuzzy crap."_

_"Oh well I'll be in the living room."_

~end flashback~

That was the only interesting day but who cares now because I'm on my way to college! I pulled into the parking lot near the dorms and went over to the big map of dorms I got a letter saying I was in room 7D. Hmmmm ok 3rd floor. I went to my truck and took my 2 suitcases and headed over. After dropping them 4 times, tripping 2 people, and stubbing my toe I was in front of my room. It sounded like someone was already in there. I opened the door and to see this little girl running around fixing and messing around with everything she could get her hands on she stopped when I closed the door that's when I realized she wasn't a little girl she was probably my age.

"Hi I'm Alice and we are going to be best friends I can already tell I already have claim on the left room so you get the right so what are you majoring in? I'm majoring in fashion design." She said all in one breathe.

"Uhh I am majoring in English and I'm Bella nice to meet you." I said I took my bags over to my room and set up my posters, pictures, laptop, got my clothes put away, and my toiletries in the bathroom. When I was done I went into the main room which also had a small kitchen. Alice was finished and watching TV she had set up a DVD player put up curtains and decorated the room and thankfully she wasn't one of those pink girls it was styled with shades of navy blue, green, and brown. When I sat down on the couch she started the questions.

"So do you like shopping? I love shopping and so does my friend Rose oh you should meet her she's a bitch but you get use to her and if she likes ya she isn't as bitchy but it could take a few weeks. Hey do you want to go shopping this weekend for school clothes? It would be fun. Hey where are you from? I know you probably never heard of this small town but I'm from Forks it is so boring there but Port Angeles has some cool stores." She said not letting me answer any of the questions before the next.

" Uhh shopping's okay but I have already got me some clothes but sure I'll go and yes I have heard of Forks I was born there but I have been living in Phoenix until these last couple weeks where I lived with my dad who is the police Chief of Forks." I said trying to remember all of the questions.

"Awesome! Hey do you want to have dinner with me and my friends? We are going to Ricky's Pizzeria it is maybe 5 minutes away." Alice asked picking up her purse.

"Sure I don't feel like going to the store now anyway." We got ready and headed out to her car. We arrived in a few minutes and headed straight for a table with a guy who just happened to have messy bronze hair. There was also a beautiful blonde who was wrapped around this big guy and a tall blonde guy. When we got to the table I looked at everyone but Edward.

"Hey guys this is Bella my roommate, Bella this is Jasper my boyfriend, Rose and her boyfriend Emmet, and Edward my cousin." She said sitting down next to Jasper leaving the only available space next to Edward. I sat down and looked at the menu and was just gonna go with a grilled cheese sand which.

"So Bella where are you from?' Jasper asked.

"Phoenix but I was born in Forks and have spent the last couple weeks there."

"Hey Edward didn't you use to live in Phoenix too?" Emmet asked.

"Yeah I use to go to school with Bella. She looked a lot different though." He said.

"What did she use to look like was she a geek, did she have an afro, braces, blonde hair, was she an outsider, freak, or a weirdo?" Emmet asked wanting something to tease me with.

"Actually none of those I use to run around the school with fangs biting people because I thought I was a vampire." I said rolling my eyes.

" No she was shy and had brown hair and didn't wear so much black." He said.

"Huh weird well whatever she looks smoking now!" Emmet said causing me to blush. The rest of the night went fine Jasper was kind, Emmet was loud, Rose was well self absorbed, and Edward well he didn't talk at all. Alice and I headed back to our dorms but when we got to the door I remembered my cell was still in my truck on the charger so I said I'd be right back. It was dark out but there were still a few students roaming around I got my cell out of my truck I went to step up on the curb but tripped and went head first onto the sidewalk I heard a crack or something and someone yell are you ok before everything went black.

I woke up to a lot of pain in my wrist and a major head ache I looked around and saw a cast on my wrist ooooh how attractive at least it was black and red. I also noticed I was in a hospital. Just then Carlisle and some guy scratch that really hot guy came in.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I have a major headache and my wrist feels horrid. How are you?" I asked.

"Great it's nice to see you again. But you have a broken wrist which you probably used to try and catch yourself and you went head first so you have 5 stitches on your forehead." He told me.

"Oh how I hate gravity." Carlisle and mystery guy laughed. "So who might you be?"

"Oh I'm sorry how rude of me. I saw you fall and brought you hear my name is …"

**Ha-ha sorry for the cliffy but I love keeping you in suspense and I promise to update sooner reviews are welcome!**


	3. Pie?

**Hey I am so sorry but I had to go stay with my grandma because she had surgery that didn't go so well and she doesn't have a computer but here you go.**

Ch3

"…Demetri." Demetri said and damn was he hot! He had on this black leather jacket, snug white shirt, black jeans with a few rips, his hair was dark brown not quite shoulder length and he had the bed head look not to be mixed with sex hair even though he would look good like that to, his eyes were this grayish green color totally mysterious, and he wasn't a body builder but I'm sure he had a six pack and I wouldn't mind feeling up his arms.

"Thanks for saving the damsel in distress but you didn't have to stay." I said feeling bad I ruined his night.

"No problem plus Carlisle's my uncle so I got in some family bonding time." He said patting Carlisle on the shoulder.

"I didn't know you had siblings." I said.

"Yes I have a brother Aro who is his and Marcus and Caius' dad" He said smiling. I went to look around the room for a clock to see it was 4:30 am crap!

"Crap! I left Alice she's either asleep or wondering where I am. Also I am like super sorry now for you having to be here because of me and when can I get out of here?" I asked.

"Now, but just let me bandage you up and give you some medicine then Demetri will give you a ride home and I called Alice and told her because she called me earlier about you being her roommate."

"Oh well thanks to both of you." I said while Carlisle taped a bandage over my stitches.

"Okay take one of these every 4hrs until you stop having headaches and in a few weeks I have an appointment set up to see how you are healing." Carlisle said handing me an orange bottle and an appointment notice. Demetri and I walked out into the parking lot and he walked over to an amazing and incredibly hot motorcycle. **( link on profile) **

"That yours?" I asked looking at it jealously. He nodded hopping on and giving me a helmet." Then how'd you get me here?" I asked knowing I would have fallen off if I was unconscious.

"I had my friends drop off my bike while I drove their car with you here." He helped me hop on behind him before starting his bike. "Anymore questions?" He asked while I hugged him from behind I leaned forward and whispered in his ear "No sir." He grinned and sped away.

The wind against my face felt amazing and from where I was I could smell Demetri and he smelt manly like I have no clue it wasn't like any thing I've smelt it wasn't one of those axe, old spice, or tag. It was way better. "Hey do you want pie?" Demetri asked randomly. I full out laughed at the question. He smiled and asked"What?" I just shook my head and told him" Sure." He drove toward school then right when you would turn into the campus he rode on by and took a left then stopped. I looked up and a sign in neon lights read 'Volturi Brothers Pie Bakery' cool. We walked in but no one was out front so I instinctively looked for a bell but Demetri had other plans. He went right on back like it was nothing and got out to slices of cherry pie and put it on the counter and came back out.

"What the hell you can't just go back there!" I yelled at him. He smiled and took our pies to a booth I reluctantly followed.

"Why not?" He asked taking a bite of pie.

"Well if I'm not mistaken only employees usually go behind the counter not costumers." I said.

"That is very true so what's your point?" He said getting up and turning on a radio and then took out his iPod and started scrolling through that.

"You are a costumer not an employee." I said slowly.

"Actually," He said still looking through his iPod." I am one of the sons of the owner and yes I do work here. I and my brothers plan to take over when we are old enough but for right now our dad, Aro Carlisle's brother, own it." He finally picked a song and I let out a laugh when I recognized the song 'Cherry pie'.

"Well then never mind but Carlisle's last name is Cullen so wouldn't yours be Cullen also?" I asked confused.

"No our dad was adopted and kept his family name as did Alice's mom, my aunt Cindy, Carlisle was the only one not adopted." He said while he and I finished our pies.

"Well that was delicious thank you." I told him threw out my plate.

"You are most certainly welcome now come on Alice is probably worried." He said leading back to his bike. We went back to our dorms but not before he gave me his number and we arranged to meet for coffee soon. I went back to my dorm to find a letter from Alice.

_Bella,_

_Be prepared to tell me exactly what happened and who you met I heard some GUY brought you in but I didn't ask Carlisle who so be prepared!_

_Love,_

_Alice_

Ugh! Well I can still get a few hours of sleep until Alice. I went to my room and changed as fast as I dared then was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

**Okay I know it is a little shorter than usual but I just wanted to put something up I am gonna try and update by Fri. / Sat. Also I am gonna put a link on my profile for what Demetri looks like.**


End file.
